


No más…

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impressed by the series 5x03 or rather, from the last scene of conversation Harvey and Mike. It is something like a subtext, hidden behind moderately banal phrases and between the lines.</p><p>Под впечатлением от серии 5х03, а точнее, от самой последней сцены разговора Харви и Майка. Это что-то вроде подтекста, скрывающегося за в меру банальными фразами и между строк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No más…

***  
\- Серь­ез­но, Хар­ви… Как ты? – воп­рос сры­ва­ет­ся с язы­ка рань­ше, чем ус­пе­ваю его при­кусить. Ос­та­новив­шись в уже по­лутем­ном ко­ридо­ре поч­ти опус­тевше­го офи­са, пы­та­юсь по его ли­цу уга­дать от­вет…  
  
 _Неп­ри­ят­ный оса­док – что сде­лал что-то не так, по­явил­ся еще ут­ром, ког­да приш­лось че­рез «не хо­чу» от­ка­зать ему, по­явив­ше­муся на по­роге мо­его ка­бине­та со сло­вами «Ты мне ну­жен!». Мис­тер Зейн уже при­тан­цо­вывал от не­тер­пе­ния, да и мне, чес­тно го­воря, не тер­пе­лось об­ра­довать кли­ен­тку… но что-то в ли­це Хар­ви, его взгля­де зас­та­вило ос­та­новить­ся, пусть и на ка­кие-то ми­нуты… по­пытать­ся объ­яс­нить ему… толь­ко бы он пе­рес­тал смот­реть – так!  
Про­ма­яв­шись всю встре­чу с кли­ен­том и ед­ва дож­давшись, что­бы мис­тер Зейн от­пра­вил­ся, на­конец, к се­бе, я ед­ва ли не бе­гом нап­равля­юсь в ка­бинет Хар­ви. Его но­вая сек­ре­тар­ша сно­ва по­вер­га­ет ме­ня в лег­кий сту­пор, ес­ли чес­тно, то я ее нем­но­го по­ба­ива­юсь. Пом­ню, у ба­буш­ки в ее до­ме прес­та­релых бы­ла та­кая мед­сес­тра, знав­шая все го­раз­до луч­ше мно­гих та­мош­них вра­чей. Грет­хен, воп­ре­ки мо­им опа­сени­ям, впус­ка­ет в ка­бинет без слов, пре­дуп­ре­див, что Хар­ви у Джес­си­ки, мол­ча кив­нув в от­вет, ос­та­нав­ли­ва­юсь у ок­на… Дон­на – все де­ло в ней, в том, что про­изош­ло или, вер­нее, не про­изош­ло меж­ду ни­ми. И я, на­вер­ное, мог бы по­нять ее же­лание – все из­ме­нить и, на­вер­ное, под­держал бы и по­мог… Но то, что она сде­лала и, глав­ное, как – поч­ти све­ло на нет все мое ува­жение и вос­хи­щение ею. Пре­дате­ля ни по­нять, ни тем бо­лее – прос­тить нель­зя. А Хар­ви… он мол­чит и это ме­ня тре­вожит с каж­дым днем все боль­ше. Вот уже с не­делю, как я удер­жи­ваю се­бя от же­лания под­нять труб­ку и поз­во­нить ему ве­чером или ба­наль­но взять бу­тыл­ку вис­ки и прос­то по­явить­ся у не­го на по­роге – что­бы он прос­то вы­гово­рил­ся… Нет. Нель­зя. По­тому что боль­но бу­дет в пер­вую оче­редь – Хар­ви. А я не мо­гу так его под­вести._  
  
\- Все в по­ряд­ке, Майк… - мед­ленно про­из­но­сит он, ки­вая в под­твержде­нии сво­их слов и нап­ря­жение, ско­пив­ше­еся за день, пос­те­пен­но от­пуска­ет, - бу­дет, во вся­ком слу­чае… - про­дол­жа­ет, гля­дя на ме­ня с поч­ти при­выч­ным за нес­коль­ко лет ря­дом с ним чуть нас­мешли­вым вы­раже­ни­ем. – Спа­сибо…   
  
  
***  
Ох уж мне эти бес­смыс­ленные по су­ти сво­ей воп­ро­сы, приз­ванные прос­то обоз­на­чить при­сутс­твие. Но Майк спра­шива­ет не об этом – я очень на­пугал его се­год­ня и не­муд­ре­но, но имен­но ему мож­но ни­чего не объ­яс­нять…  
  
 _Ког­да прис­туп слу­чил­ся в пер­вый раз, я был на­пуган не мень­ше, а мо­жет и боль­ше… По счастью, ни­чем серь­ез­ным в пла­не здо­ровья, я ни­ког­да не стра­дал, по­это­му этот вне­зап­ный про­тест собс­твен­но­го ор­га­низ­ма ка­жет­ся не ме­нее пре­датель­ским, чем то – что все это спро­воци­рова­ло… Я мо­гу по­нять, ког­да че­ловек вдруг про­сыпа­ет­ся и осоз­на­ет, что жизнь про­ходит ми­мо и ре­ша­ет это как-то ис­пра­вить. Мож­но да­же объ­яс­нить же­лание сме­нить об­ста­нов­ку и ми­ними­зиро­вать воз­можность стол­кно­вений – чис­то по-че­лове­чес­ки, впол­не… Но ее пос­тупки, ее сло­ва и дей­ствия пос­ледние три не­дели не прос­то вы­били ме­ня из ко­леи… каж­дый раз ви­дя или слы­ша ее, я как буд­то ока­зыва­юсь в тря­сине – без кар­ты и воз­можнос­ти хоть как-то про­верить твер­дость поч­вы под но­гами. И – де­ло не в воз­вы­шен­ных чувс­твах, и не в мо­ем не приз­на­нии… Она уш­ла к Лу­ису! Имен­но к то­му, кто с ра­достью под­ста­вит мне под­ножку и бу­дет наб­лю­дать за про­цес­сом мо­его па­дения. И не прос­то уш­ла, она про­дол­жа­ет вы­маты­вать мне киш­ки, за­яв­ля­ясь с ре­гуляр­ностью раз в не­делю с оче­ред­ной иди­от­ской пре­тен­зи­ей!  
Я зол, по­тому что ме­ня до­вел Со­лоф, до­пек Лу­ис и расс­тро­ил Майк. А еще и Джес­си­ка вста­вила по са­мое… а тут – еще и она! По­думай­те, ока­зыва­ет­ся две­над­цать лет на ме­ня она – уг­ро­била! И те­перь бу­дет ду­мать толь­ко о се­бе! Мне очень хо­чет­ся ее пос­лать – от­кро­вен­но, по-хам­ски по из­вес­тно­му ад­ре­су, при­печа­тав по до­роге па­роч­кой соч­ных тер­ми­нов. Но это обер­нется по­вес­ткой в суд, а мне это нуж­но в пос­леднюю оче­редь. По­это­му, к воз­вра­щению Май­ка, я уже с яв­ным тру­дом кон­тро­лирую то, что про­ис­хо­дит со мной.  
\- Ты в по­ряд­ке? – сно­ва этот воп­рос! На его не на шут­ку встре­вожен­ный тон и взгляд от­ве­чаю ед­ва за­мет­ным по­качи­вани­ем го­ловы – ка­бинет на­чина­ет кру­жить­ся с уд­во­ен­ной си­лой, зас­та­вив се­бя сос­ре­дото­чить­ся на прос­тых дей­стви­ях, пы­та­юсь на­лить ста­кан во­ды.  
\- Я вы­зову ско­рую! – в го­лосе Май­ка уже неп­рикры­тый страх, - это мо­жет быть сер­дечный прис­туп!  
\- Нет! – рез­ко от­зы­ва­юсь я, пе­ред гла­зами все плы­вет и за­ходит­ся цвет­ны­ми пят­на­ми, - нет… - уже ти­ше до­бав­ляю, рас­плес­ки­вая во­ду из бу­тыл­ки, ко­торую Ма­лой от­ни­ма­ет, сам на­ливая мне во­ды. – Это прос­то па­ника…   
До че­го же удоб­ный тер­мин, обоз­на­ча­ющий ни­чего и все на све­те… Па­нику­ют – из-за че­го-то, что про­ис­хо­дит или мо­жет про­изой­ти, но не из-за вне­зап­но­го ухо­да сек­ре­тар­ши, ко­торую чис­лил сре­ди близ­ких лю­дей. А она – пре­дала, прос­то и без за­тей… Майк смот­рит круг­лы­ми от стра­ха и ужас­но со­чувс­тву­ющи­ми гла­зами в эту ми­нуту и прав­да, на­поми­ная под­росше­го щен­ка… Ды­шу ров­но и глу­боко… обой­дет­ся… се­год­ня – обой­дет­ся…_   
  
По­лутем­ный ко­ридор уже поч­ти опус­тевшей кон­то­ры – не слиш­ком удач­ное мес­то для че­го бы то ни бы­ло. Это толь­ко ка­жет­ся, что на фир­ме пус­то… а в та­кой ти­шине раз­го­воры слыш­ны и с дос­та­точ­но­го рас­сто­яния.   
\- Спа­сибо… - ки­ваю, в по­лум­ра­ке улав­ли­вая, как за­мет­но рас­сла­бил­ся Майк, - все хо­рошо… - по­мол­чав, и еще раз оки­нув его прис­таль­ным взгля­дом, от че­го он при­выч­но со­бира­ет­ся, спра­шиваю, - ты – ел?  
\- Мис­тер Зейн приг­ла­сил ме­ня на ланч…  
\- А я ду­мал – вы бы­ли в су­де, - под­на­чиваю я, с ра­достью воз­вра­ща­ясь к на­шим  _ра­бочим буд­ням_ , - а не на пик­ни­ке в пар­ке… - Майк, сме­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет, то­же ло­вя это чувс­тво об­легче­ния, ког­да бе­да – еще не ми­нова­ла, но уже по­зади.   
И я бла­года­рен ему – за его не-воп­ро­сы, све­дение к ра­боче­му ми­ниму­му кон­тактов с Лу­исом и Дон­ной, за го­тов­ность быть ря­дом, за  _счи­тай – уже сде­лано_ , за ла­донь на пле­че… Не боль­ше, не мень­ше…   
 _No más…_


End file.
